Perdo Rodzigues (Reality-34)
Perdo is a superhuman mononite member of the super hero team Osaia U.S., he was once a member of the Skulls Gang, but eventually decided to use his powers for the greater good rather than selfish reasons. History At the age of five Perdo watched both his parents be brutally murdered by Kage Woodsman who was asked to kill them by the corrup Boston Commissioner Jimmy Stavos. Perdo's parents were going to reveal, the commissioners drug operations, which is why he had Kage wipe them out, along with their relatives, before they could. Kage had already killed the rest of their relatives, in an "accidental" car accident. Eventually, after getting away from Kage by burning the left side of his face and creating a scar across his left cheek, he stumbled across an orphanage that took him in. Later during his teenage years at the orphanage, he got into a fight with a bully named Bill, and badly burned and injured his body. The orphanage kicked him out onto the street, the bully who Perdo thought was a boy was actually a girl by the name of Billy Jean, the step daughter of the orphanage's owner and daughter of the head nun. On the street and with nothing to his name, he joined the local Boston gang, calling themselves the Skulls Gang, and he used his powers to do several destructive things for the benefit of the Skullls. When he turned eighteen, he was picked up by Bruists who had witnessed his using his powers to steal money from a bank. Bruists took him to court, to witness his hearing. He asked the judge to let Bruists look after him, to make sure he didn't get into anymore trouble. After finding no living relatives, the jury and the judge allowed Perdo to stay with Bruists, placing him under house arrest. Bruists offered Perdo a chance to make a living by becoming a member of Osaia U.S. taking up the alias of Plazma. Appearance Personality Perdo has survived his life by thinking about himself first and only, the super hero business is very new to him. He is often very cold and rude to those around him, though retaining a since of humor. He is also a slacker, since he was kicked out of the orphanage, he dropped out of school and lost the urge to do any real work. He often doesn't finish the work for his GED that Bruists give him. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Plazma can control and create plasma, he can cause his plasma to infuse with objects causing them to explode, he can project superheated plasma to melt and burn objects, or cause it to only have concussive force. He can use it to increase his own internal temperature, causing anything that touches his body to burn. He can also create electromagnetic fields to use as protection or to repel or attract magnetic materials. He also is capable of transforming his body into plasma, increasing his strength and durability, by making the energy have physical density. In this form he is capable of flight. He has an immunity to fire, electricity, and radiation. While in his plasma form he is capable of reforming himself if blown apart by some force, but only in areas containing ionized gases. Strength & Durability Level In his normal form he has the normal strength of a human male of his size, height, and build that participates in regular intensive exercise. In his plasma form, his strength increases allowing him to lift about eight tons of weight. Fighting Skills Intelligence He has an entire wardrobe of fire proof clothing designed by Bradley Macdonald. Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Gang Members Category:Criminals Category:Osaia U.S. Category:Osaia U.S. Members Category:Mononites